The present invention relates to a spectacles structure which is convertible between a full rim, upper half rim, lower half rim and rimless type spectacles.
FIGS. 11 and 12 show a pair of prior spectacles designed by the applicant. The spectacles are convertible between full rim, upper half rim, lower half rim and rimless type so as to reduce the expense of a consumer and the stock of a glasses store. The spectacles include two lenses 9, two outer seats 91, two temples 92, two movable rim assemblies 93, two inner seats 94 and a bridge 95. A rear side of each outer seat 91 is pivotally connected with the temple 92. A front side of the outer seat 91 has a coupling section 911 bolted on outer side of each lens 9. The opposite positions of top face and bottom face of the outer seat 91 are respectively formed with two fixing recesses 912. A stopper plate 96 is fixed in each fixing recess 912 by a screw. A lateral side of the stopper plate 96 adjacent to the lens 9 is formed with a longitudinal channel 961 for attaching an inner edge of the stopper plate 96 to the lens 9. A section of the stopper plate 96 distal from the outer seat 91 is formed with a stopper socket 962.
The inner seat 94 has a coupling section 941 bolted on inner side of the lens 9 and is formed with a longitudinal channel 942 for attaching the inner edge of the inner seat 94 to the lens 9. A middle section of the longitudinal channel 942 is formed with a through hole 943. Two sides of the through hole 943 are respectively formed with two stopper sockets 944. The movable rim assembly 93 includes an upper half rim 931 and a lower half rim 932. Two ends of each the rim are respectively formed with two hook sections 933. One hook section 933 is hooked into the stopper socket 962 of the stopper plate 96, while the other hook section 933 is hooked into the stopper socket 944 of the inner seat 94. A rear side of the inner seat 94 is disposed with a nose piece arm 945 connecting with a nose piece 97. The bridge 95 passes through the through holes 943 of the inner seats 94 with two ends bolted on inner sides of the lenses 9 together with the coupling sections 941 of the inner seats 94.
According to the above arrangements, the rim of the spectacles is convertible. However, the assembly and components of such structure are complicated. Two ends of the movable rim assembly must be both hooked into the stopper sockets and then assembled. Especially, when converting the rim, the stopper plates of the outer seats must be first disassembled and then assembled. This is quite inconvenient. Furthermore, the stopper plate and the outer seat are not integrally formed so that no matter how they are fixed connected with each other, the appearance can be hardly smooth. Also, the bridge must be passed through the through holes of the inner seats. This leads to inconvenience in assembly so that the cost for such spectacles cannot be lowered.